Scheme
by annpui
Summary: Chapter 4—Akashi: /Berulang kali Akashi bertanya hal yang sama, "Apa pekerjaanmu ayah?" yang dijawab juga dengan hal yang sama berulang kali, "Pengawal ratu."/ "Ayah, Mr Sonne bilang mata merahku ini begitu indah". AU!VictorianEra. Hope you like it.
1. Kuroko: Prolog

Multichap pertama Kurobas saya, AU pula. Karena saya kurang yakin dengan cerita ini /sobs saya munculkan prolog terlebih dahulu.

**Warning: Shoai. Possible Typo(s). AU. Genre yang entah apa. OOC, dan para saudaranya yang lain.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**

**Happy reading reader. Hope you like it ;D**

* * *

**Scheme**

**Kuroko: Prolog**

* * *

Lain kali Kuroko Tetsuya akan berhati-hati jika ditarik paksa oleh sepupunya Kise Ryouta yang sedang terbakar api cemburu ke dalam sebuah ruangan baca rahasia di dalam mansion. Terdengar bunyi suara pintu dikunci, selanjutnya punggung Kuroko yang terasa kebas karena menabrak dinding kokoh yang dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi bersama Akashicchi, Kurokocchi?" Kise memekik, wajahnya berada tepat di depan manik _aquamarine_ Kuroko.

"Tidak ada Kise-kun, bukankah itu bagian dari rencana?"

Kuroko membalikan badan bersiap angkat kaki dari hadapan Kise. Namun, Kise kembali menarik lengannya, kini mengunci pergerakannya pada rak buku filsafat tua yang menguarkan bau apek. "Tapi yang tadi sungguh keterlaluan. Bukankah sudah kuingatkan berkali-kali tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku"

Kise mendekat wajahnya berusaha mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, namun tangan Kuroko mendorong Kise Kuat, berusaha membuat tubuh mereka terpaut jarak. Matanya menatap Kise dengan pandangan defensif. Mimik wajahnya mengeras, Kuroko harus berjuang melawan gejolak perasaan yang tertimbun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya. Entah mengapa hatinya kini telah tertambat pada orang lain, membuat hubunganya dengaan Kise semakin sukar.

Jika boleh jujur Kuroko benci mendapati kilatan sedih, kesal, dan kecewa pada semburat keemasan dimata Kise. "Itu diluar perhitunganku Kise-kun"

Kise tertawa meremehkan, "Diluar perhitungan? Ketika kau sendiri yang melepaskan kancing kemejamu kau bilang diluar perhitunganmu?"

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Ia membiarkan Kise meraih helaian lembut rambut _baby blue_nya lalu mengecup ujungnya, mata Kise menatap tajam seolah hendak menembus pertahan Kuroko. Bagi Kise pria dihadapannya ini terlalu memabukan bagaikan alkohol, keberadaannya saja sudah menjadi candu tersendiri. Iris biru langitnya pun cukup membuat Kise jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama.

Kuroko terdiam cukup lama, suaranya dibuat setenang mungkin dan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. "Kalau tidak begitu rencana kita akan gagal"

Kuroko mendengar tawa mengejek pada suara Kise, "Aku lebih baik rencana ini gagal daripada harus melihatmu menyerahkan diri pada orang lain. Kau milikku Kurokocchi, hanya milikku"

Kuroko terlonjak mundur ketika Kise hendak menarik lengannya, namun sayang punggungnya membentur rak yang menandakan ia tidak bisa menghidar kemanapun. Kise tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia segara mengangkat dagu Kuroko dan menyapukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kuroko. Kise dapat mencium aroma teh _Pettiagalla(1) _ekstrak _Vanilla,_ teh yang selalu diminum oleh Kuroko setiap pagi.

Sebuah ciuman yang membuat dunia Kuroko terasa berputar. Ia memejamkan mata ketika ia dapat merasakan tangan Kise meraih pinggangnyanya membuatnya semakin merapat dengan tubuh proporsional milik Kise, sedangkan tangan Kise yang lain masuk ke sela-sela rambutnya. Kuroko berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan gejolak perasaan yang ia rasa akan meluap.

Telinga Kuroko tiba-tiba awas ketika mendengar suara bunyi ketukan.

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka, akan menjadi masalah gawat bila Akashi melihat mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kise tidak berniat melepaskan ciumannya. Malah semakin Kuroko berusaha melepaskan diri semakin ia memperdalam jarak diantara mereka.

Kembali terdengar suara Akashi disertai dengan suara ketukan, ia sudah dapat membayangkan ekspresi penuh curiga Akashi dibalik pintu yang membatasi mereka. Kise sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya. Padahal ia butuh bernafas, rasanya tenggorokannya benar-benar tercekat memohon untuk meminta suplai oksigen. Ciuman Kise kali ini tidak seperti biasanya yang begitu lembut seolah tidak ingin menyakiti dirinya, ciuman kali ini begitu memaksa dan egois.

Ketika menyadari Kuroko yang ada di pelukannya sudah kehabisan oksigen, Kise melepaskan Kuroko seraya tersenyum menyeringai menatap pria yang begitu membuatnya jatuh hati. Kise menyeka sudut bibir Kuroko, Ia tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk mengecap rasa manis pada bibir pria satu ini.

"Diamlah Kurokocchi, jika kau berisik terus Akashicchi akan mendobrak pintu ini"

Dan Kuroko membiarkan Kise melepaskan semua kancing yang tersisa dikemejanya.

* * *

**A/N: Yak, jadi bagaimana menurut kalian readercchy? sebenarnya ada satu lagi multichap yang saya buat dengan main chara Kuroko, Kise, dan Aomine tapi karena susah sekali rampungnya jadi saya publishkan yang ini. Uuh saya nekat bikin AU!VictorianEra.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe ;D**

* * *

Footnote:

Pettiagalla(1): Teh yang mempunyai cita rasa yang sangat lembut. Berdaun panjang dan liat, beraroma harum sangat kuat.


	2. Akashi: Encounter

Halo saya terkena WB dan saya bingung harus menulis apa /curcol /sobs. Semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan, jika mengecewakan salahkan sang WB /ngeles. Uhuk, pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada yang telah membaca prolog fic ini saya senang sekali :D lalu saya mau bertanya sesuatu, sepupu jauh termasuk incest bukan? jika ya maka saya harus menaikannya menjadi rated-M.

Untuk chapter ini saya memakai sudut pandang Akashi, chapter berikutnya Kise lalu Kuroko dan begitu seterusnya XD.

**Warning: Shoai. Possible Typo(s). AU. Genre yang entah apa. EYD kacau. OOC to the max, dan para saudaranya yang lain.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. But, Kurokocchi is mine /slap.  
**

**Happy reading reader. Hope you like it ;D**

* * *

**Akashi: Encounter**

**By annpui**

* * *

Britania Raya, 16 November 1864.

Akhir musim gugur. Saat ini adalah era Ratu Victoria memiliki gelar _The Queen Of Britain and India _berkuasa_. _Masa dimana Inggris sedang tidak mengalami pergolakan politik—setidaknya yang tidak diketahui oleh massa—juga masa dimana terjadinya revolusi industri secara besar-besaran terjadi.

Akashi Seijurou seorang pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan farmasi terbesar di Inggris yang menyabet gelar _Marquess_(1) yang juga merangkap sebagai kaki tangan Ratu, seorang pria yang disegani karena ketegasannya dan ketelatenannya dalam memerintah. Setiap bawahannya mengetahui bahwa perintahnya adalah mutlak. Meski begitu pria bermata _heterochromia _ini digandrungi oleh banyak wanita, tidak jarang ia harus menggunakan para Footmannya untuk mengusir para wanita yang mencoba menjebol pertahanan kediamannya—wanita terkadang menakutkan.

Akashi tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita—dalam artian mendalam—contohnya seperti sekarang, ia lebih memilih menikmati cocktail beralkoholnya sambil bersandar pada dinding menikmati kemeriahan pesta yang sedang berlangsung. Apa yang menyenangkan dari suatu pesta? Akashi menjawab tidak ada, selain tempat bersosialisasi memamerkan kekuasan—oh, bukankah sedikit banyak memang seperti itu?—Akashi menyesap cocktailnya perlahan.

Kini matanya tengah asik memperhatikan seseorang yang tidak familiar—didalam aula pesta dansa dengan lampu kristal mejuntai—yang sedari tadi berusaha menarik perhatiannya secara gamblang—lucu bagaimana mengingat banyak sekali yang memandangnya ketakutan.

Wanita dengan wata _aquamarine_nya yang memikat, membeberkan kipasnya, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Mata wanita berambut biru muda itu mengkerling ke arah Akashi.

Akashi terhipnotis detik itu juga ia menghampiri Wanita berkulit putih pucat itu ke lantai dansa. Semakin dekat Akashi berjalan semakin Akashi terpesona dengan keindahan mahluk didepannya.

"Hi Lady"

Akashi bersuara se-_gentle_ mungkin namun berusaha terdengar ditengah hiruk-piruk pesta ditambah suara orkestra. Wanita itu masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kipas. Akashi melemparkan senyum andalannya.

"Mau kah kau berdansa denganku?"

Anggukan Kecil sebagai jawaban.

Tangan kiri Akashi meraih pinggulnya, sedangkan tangan kanan digunakan untuk menautkan jemari mereka. Lagu baru dimulai, Akashi mengambil langkah berdansa mengayun pelan sama seperti semua pasangan lainnya.

Akashi tersenyum dan berkata dengan bibirnya tersungging sempurna keatas "Kau cantik, Miss"

Lady tersebut hanya mengangguk. Langkah mereka terus berirama menyapu lantai dansa hingga berakhirnya lagu. Tangan Akashi dengan berat hati melepaskan tangan Wanita berperawakan sedikit lebih mungil daripadanya itu, untuk berganti giliran kepada pria lain yang sepertinya juga tertarik dengannya.

Maniknya memperhatikan ketika seorang pria dengan rambut pirang menawari wanita yang telah menyita matanya berdansa.

"Mr Kise Ryouta"

Pria dengan nama Kise Ryouta itu berbalik menampilkan senyum cemerlangnya.

"Oh hai Lord Akashicchi, tumben sekali anda turun ke lantai dansa" ucap Kise setengah bercanda, sedangkan tangan Kirinya menggamit tangan wanita bersarung tangan sulaman sutra. "Kupikir kau enggan berdansa dengan wanita ssu"

Akashi mendengus, "Hentikan ucapan Formalmu itu" ia berdeham, tidak mungkin baginya memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya kepada Kise. "Sekali-kali bolehlah"

Kise tergelak. Akashi hanya memandangnya dalam diam, ekor matanya sekali kali mengintip sosok wanita yang sedang berdiri disebelah Kise dengan ekspresi datarnya. Wanita itu menepuk pipi Kise menyuruhnya untuk berhenti—ada kesan akrab diantara hubungan mereka berdua. Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan tanya Akashi, Kise bersuara,

"Dia sepupu jauhku, Kuroko Tetsuya" Kise memperkenalkan. "Kurokocchi ini Lord Akashi Seijurou"

"Halo"

Akashi mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah dan Kurokocchi ini pria Akashicchi"

Akashi hampir saja tidak percaya jika saja Kise tidak menyambar lengannya dan meletakannya pada dada wanita yang kini ia ketahui kini pria. Terlihat Kuroko dihadapnnya terkejut walau masih menampilkan ekspresi muka datar sedatar dadanya. Kembali Kuroko menepuk pipi Kise, kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

"Kau bodoh Kise-kun, membuka penyamaranku didepan umum"

"Maaf ssu!"

Kuroko membalikan badan, keluar menuju balkon tidak mempedulikan rengekan Kise. Akashi mengejarnya dengan langkah tegas, ia mengambil dua gelas tinggi berisi _Classic Martini_(2) dari seorang pelayan yang menawarkan.

Akashi menyodorkan _Classic Martini _tanpa kata-kata, yang langsung diterima oleh Kuroko. Mata tidak lepas satu sama lain. Akashi memperhatikan Kuroko membawa dirinya yang terbalut gaun lebar berjalan hingga tangannya menyentuh pagar balkon. Rambut biru muda Kuroko tertimpa cahaya bulan membuatnya terlihat menawan.

"Jadi mengapa kau menyamar?" Akashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Agar mempermudah mengawal ratu tentu saja Akashi-kun, dengan aku berpakaian seperti ini akan lebih mudah mengikuti ratu kemanapun. Bukankah ada beberapa tempat yang tidak bisa dimasuki pria?"

"Kau benar" Akashi melirik ke arah Kuroko, bibirnya tengah mencumbu pinggiran gelas kristal. Akashi berdeham. "Mau ikut denganku kesuatu tempat Tetsuya?"

* * *

.

.

Mereka tiba di hutan cemara yang menjulang tinggi, sebuah hutan yang tersembunyi dibalik kediaman Akashi yang mewah. Tidak banyak yang tahu letak hutan ini—atau mungkin tidak banyak yang ingin mencari tahu—Akashi menengok kebelakang memastikan Kuroko masih mengikutinya, sesekali terlihat pria berperawakan kecil itu tersandung akar, kelihatannya ia cukup kesusahan berjalan menggunakan gaun berumbai seperti itu.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana jika kau lepaskan saja gaunmu" Akashi berkata kalem, tidak mempedulikan tatapan terkejut Kuroko. "Aku yakin kau memakai celana dan kemeja dibalik gaun itu bukan? Lebih baik lepaskan untuk mempermudah pergerakanmu"

Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan, ia mencoba meraih resleting gaun dibelakang punggungnya namun tangannya tidak sampai. Akashi menawarkan diri membantunya yang dijawab dengan anggukan afirmasi. Pelan pemuda pria berkepala merah menurunkan _zipper, _menunjukan lekukan punggung Kuroko dibalik kemeja putih tipis yang dikenakannya.

"Ayo, kita berjalan kembali"

Jalan setapak yang mereka lewati sedikit becek. Kuroko berjingjit melewati tanah berlumpur, Akashi membantunya dengan memperkuat gengaman agar ia tidak terjatuh. Samar-samar dari kejauhan terdengar dengkuran burung hantu. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh, suasana gelap dibawah dedaunan lebat diterangi seberkas sinar bulan dari atas. Aroma lembab lumpur memenuhi rongga hidungnya.

"Nah kita sudah sampai"

Mata Kuroko membulat sempurna, ia tidak pernah menyangka ada tempat semenakjubkan ini dibalik rapatnya deretan hutan pohon cemara. Terlihat danau seperti batu safir biru gelap yang dikelilingi hutan cemara berwarna zamrud. Seekor tupai melesat diantara pepohonan. Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas akan ada warna gradasi dari sinar bulan yang memantul, warna air danau kian terlihat seperti batu _Lapis Lazuli_.

Akashi menoleh kearahnya. Pria itu terlihat makin indah diantara keindahan yang mengelilinginya seperti ini.

"Mau berenang?" Akashi bertanya. Tangannya sedang sibuk melepas sepatu, melempar asal _Texudo _dan kemejanya, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya. Kuroko melongo, seolah mengerti Akashi terkekeh "Jika kau malu, kau bisa berenang menggunakan pakaianmu Tetsuya"

Belum sempat Kuroko menjawab Akashi sudah mengangkat tangannya keatas kepala dan melompat, melengkung lalu terjun kedalam danau menimbulkan persikan air. Indah.

Kuroko melepaskan sepatunya meletakannya disamping batu besar yang akan menjadi batu loncatannya nanti. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, ia belum pernah berenang malam hari, Kise terlalu _over protective_ untuk membiarkannya terkena deman diesok harinya.

Sesaat kemudian, kepala Akashi muncul dari permukaan air. Ia tersenyum, berenang kepinggir danau. "Sudah siap Tetsuya?"

Akashi menarik kedua tangannya, membuat Kuroko langsung tercebur tanpa sempat menarik nafas panjang. Air terasa mengejutkan karena dingin sedingin air es—ini akhir musim gugur—Kuroko muncul kepermukaan untuk menarik nafas, sedikit terbatuk dan hendak tenggelam kalau saja Akashi tidak merengkuhnya dan menepuk nepuk punggungnya.

"Maaf kukira kau tidak akan seterkejut itu" Akashi tertawa tertahan. Badan mereka berdua saling menempel, Akashi dapat merasakan suhu tubuh pria pucat itu meski terhalangi oleh basahnya kemeja tipis Kuroko.

"Kau hampir membunuhku Akashi-kun"

"Well, ketidaksengajaan" Tatapan matanya jatuh pada setetes air dirambut Kuroko, membuatnya berkilauan. "Kau menarik Tetsuya—"

Kuroko membuang muka menatap ke permukaan air tenang _Lapis Lazuli_—benar-benar terlihat seperti gugusan bintang dilangit—Akashi memperhatikan, merasakan campuran ketertarikan dan godaan di depan matanya, juga sedikit melirik kearah bibir Kuroko yang terlihat lembut.

"Kita baru saja bertemu Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko masih membuang muka, tangannya mencoba mengurai rengkuhan tangan Akashi.

"Pernah dengar yang namanya _Liebe__auf den ersten Blick_?"

"Bicaralah dengan bahasa yang dapat ku mengerti" sahut Kuroko.

"_Kay then, Love at first sight_?" Akashi tersenyum menggoda dibalas dengan wajah datar Kuroko—Akashi tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Kuroko bersikap se-_expressionless _itu pada suasana romantis seperti ini.

"Ya, jadi secara singkat apa yang mau kau katakan Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mulai tidak sabar—lebih tepatnya tidak sabar karena kedinginan—ingat ini akhir musim gugur dan mereka berdua sedang berbincang ditengah danau yang nyaris membeku, berpelukan tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan diri kalau begini.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Sedatar apapun ekspresi Kuroko, ia akan tercengang juga mendengar pernyataan seperti ini. Terdiam. "—aku anggap ya jika kau diam" seringai menggoda Akashi semakin terkebang.

Akashi dengan sekali tarik menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri bersama Kuroko, turun, turun, dan terus turun. Kuroko membekap hidungnya, menahan nafas. Sepertinya Akashi mencoba membunuhnya lagi.

Kuroko membuka matanya saat kakinya terasa menyentuh tanah kemundian mengambang lagi, ia mendapati Akashi memandanginya, menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan besar Akashi—padahal tinggi badan mereka tidak berbeda jauh, namun tangan Akashi jauh lebih besar daripada miliknya—mendekati bibirnya.

Akhirnya, bibir Akashi menyentuh bibir Kuroko dengan penuh hasrat—air masuk kedalam mulut mereka disela-sela ciuman, airnya hangat dan memabukan, persis kecupan mereka—Akashi mengecup Kuroko seolah ia miliknya—nyatanya tidak, bahkan persetujuan ciuman ini pun tidak didapatnya—Kuroko tersedak, mengakhiri ciuman yang selembut belundru dan sesingkat cahaya.

Mereka berdua muncul dipermukaan dengan terengah, berciuman dikedalam danau dengan suhu air hanya beberapa derajat sebelum nol bukanlah hal yang wajar. Terlebih tidak wajar karena ia baru saja berciuman dengan seseorang yang tidak sampai dua jam baru dikenalnya.

Kuroko mengibaskan rambutnya, selapis butiran air seakan berterbangan disekitarnya.

Akashi berdecak kagum dengan mahluk yang baru ditemukannya ini. Ia telah memutuskan, akan memberikan seluruh hatinya kepada Kuroko Tetsuya, sepupu jauh dari Kise Ryouta yang sama sekali belum ia kenal baik. Masa bodoh dengan masa depan yang penuh lika-liku yang akan menghampiri sebentar lagi.

—**To Be Continued**—

* * *

**A/N: Aneh? alur kecepetan? salahkan sang WB /ngeleslagi. Saya mengalami satu kesulitan dific ini yaitu eng ing eng ing eng in characternya Kuroko, omaydad it's so hard.**

**Balesan untuk review~ (untuk yang memakai akun akan saya balas melalui pm XD)**

**Seicchin: Terimakasih banyak saya ucapkan karena telah membaca fic ini Seicchin-san XD. Menjorok rated-M? mungkin iya XD soalnya tadinya saya mau buat fic ini berated-M hanya saja karena saya ga bisa bikin adegan hot jadi saya pertahankan dengan rated-M, tapi mungkin akan berubah XD.**

**Scarlet: Terimakasih sekali telah membaca Scarlet-san XD akakuro? mungkin XD sebenarnya saya belum tahu ini akan berakhir dengan pair akakuro atau kikuro /dilempar sekali lagi terimakasih telah membaca dan koreksi typo saya yang terlewat ;).**

**MelonPan: Hi melonPan-san terimakasih telah membaca fic ini :D yup! saya punya kesulitan membuat in character Kuroko pasti aja Kuroko jadi OOC sedikit-banyak DX semi M? mungkin juga hihihi kalau dilihat dari ke aggresifan Kise XD terimakasih untuk semangatnya MelonPan :).**

—Pojok Curcol—

**Saya: Duuh, kayaknya saya butuh pemeran antogonis deh di fic ini.**

**Melati (sebut saja teman saya begitu): Akashi aja! Pokoknya awas aja kalau Kise dijadiin pemeran antoganis gue sembelih lu.**

**Mawar (sebut saja teman saya begitu): Enak aja! mendingan Kiselah! pokoknya sampai Akashi jadi pemeran antagonis gua gantung lu dikandang sapi.**

**Saya: (diam) ya udah Kuroko aja deh.**

**Melati&Mawar: ENGGA!**

**Akhir kata terimakasih telah membaca fic ini sampai akhir,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe ;D**

* * *

Footnote:

Marquess(1): Marquess (Marchioness) Gelar kedua setelah Duke adalah Marquess. Seorang wanita dengan pangkat dari Marquess disebut Marchioness. Lord atau Lady merupakan panggilan untuk mereka. Marquess (Marchioness) merupakan seorang ksatria.

Classic Martini(2): Classic Martini merupakan salah satu Jenis cocktail. minuman campuran ini biasanya didominasi oleh dry vermouth dan vodka atau gin, tetapi kini minuman campuran jenis ini sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa.


	3. Kise: Don't lie to me

Saya menyesal tingkat dewa, bagaimana bisa saya lupa kalau kemarin KiKuro day /nangisdibantal. Maka dari itu saya persembahkan chapter ini untuk OTP saya, telat sehari tidak apa kali ya saya gemes pingin bikin.

**Warning: Shoai. Possible Typo(s). AU. Genre yang entah apa. EYD kacau. OOC to the max, dan para saudaranya yang lain. Bagi yang sedang menjalankan puasa mungkin lebih baik dibaca malam hari bisa-bisa saya batal dan membatalkan XD /ditendang.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. But, Kurokocchi is mine /slap.**

**Happy reading reader. Hope you like it ;D**

* * *

**Kise: Don't lie to me**

**By annpui**

* * *

Kise Ryouta melihat semuanya.

Dari awal semenjak Akashi menyusul Kuroko ke balkon, juga ketika pria berambut merah itu mengajak ke suatu tempat yang ia ketahui adalah danau tersembunyi, juga saat mereka berdua mencemburkan diri yang diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman—meski mereka menceburkan diri Kise masih bisa mengetahuinya.

Kise Ryouta melihat semuanya, dan ia kesal bukan main.

Maka dari itu ia secepatnya kembali ke kereta kudanya, meminta kusir segera mengantarnya pulang menuju _Mimosa Mansion_—kediaman Kise dan Kuroko—dan menyuruhnya agar menjemput pria beriris _aquamarine _secepatnya—Kise tidak mau ambil resiko, membiarkan Akashi lebih lama bersama Kurokocchi_nya_ ia tidak bisa menjamin sang _Marquess _akan tahan pada pheromone Kurokoyang begitu memikat.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia tidak henti-hentinya menggigiti kuku jemarinya, merutuki Akashi yang sudah berani melayangkan tangannya pada pria terkasihnya, tapi ia juga merutuki Kuroko karena dengan seenaknya membiarkan Akashi menyentuhnya.

Oke, separuhnya memang kesalahannya, Kise sendiri yang menyuruh Kuroko mendekati Akashi, meski sedari awal ia sudah curiga jikalau Akashi akan melalukan tindakan ekstrim—tapi tidak sampai terpikirkan berciuman.

Seharusnya ia bisa lebih menjaga Kuroko, "_Damn it_."

Disinilah Kise, duduk disebuah sofa panjang berwarna cream gelap menumpukan ujung dagunya menggunakan telapak tangan. Matanya terus memperhatikan setiap jarum panjang berdetak ke angka selanjutnya pada jam dinding yang akan menyenandungkan lagu _Baa, baa, black sheep _setiap jamnya_._

_Baa, baa, black sheep  
Have you any wool?  
Yes sir, yes sir,  
Three bags full_

One for my master,  
One for my dame,  
One for the little boy  
Who lives down the lane

Baa, baa, black sheep  
Have you any wool?  
Yes sir, yes sir,  
Three bags full

Pukul 00.00 pm, dan Kuroko Tetsuya belum juga kembali.

Kise baru saja hendak memanggil _Footman_nya ketika suara derit pintu utama terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria berkulit putih pucat—yang semakin terlihat pucat—masuk dengan memakai pakaian setengah basah menempel pada tubuh, dipundaknya tersampir _Tuxedo _yang diyakini milik Akashi Seijurou.

"Ada apa dengan pakaianmu Kurokocchi? Dan _Tuxedo_ milik siapa itu?" Kise bertanya seolah tidak tahu-menahu apapun, ingin melihat reaksi Kurokocchi yang gusar didepannya—tentu saja tertutupi dengan mimik _expressionless,_ hanya saja Kise sudah terlalu mengenal Kuroko sehingga tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi.

"Tadi aku terpeleset jatuh ke danau Kise-kun, dan Akashi-kun menolongku. _Tuxedo_ ini milik Akashi-kun." rupayanya Kuroko sedang mencoba berbohong. Sejak kapan pula Kuroko mulai berani berbohong padanya, ini sudah kelewatan.

Kise menanggapinya dengan gumanan—oh—singkat, berupaya menurunkan asam lambungnya yang terasa naik.

"Bolehkah aku permisi untuk mandi Kise-kun?"

Kise mengangguk sembari tangannya melepaskan _Tuxedo_ yang masih tersampir dipundak Kuroko, "Ya silahkan Kurokocchi~" kemudian ia beralih kepada pelayan yang berada paling dekat, "—dan buang ini." tangannya menyodorkan _Tuxedo _yang langsung diambil dengan sigap.

"Baik Tuan."

* * *

.

.

Kise Ryouta pemilik perusahaan dagang impor-ekspor di Asia, bersama Kuroko Tetsuya perusahan ini telah dijalankannya selama tiga tahun terakhir, setelah sebelumnya mereka harus terseok-seok merasakan jatuh-bangunnya kehidupan. Sebuah gelar kebangsawanan _Baron _dianugrahkan kepada mereka, untuk janji kesetiaan mereka kepada sang Ratu.

Sedangkan bagi Kise sendiri janji kesetiannya tidak hanya untuk Ratu seorang. Janji kesetiannya berlaku juga untuk Kuroko yang telah menjadi cahaya disaat kegelapan.

Pria berkepala kuning menarik gagang pintu dengan perlahan hingga menimbulkan suara berderit pelan. Matanya menangkap siluet Kuroko sedang tertidur lelap, ia tersenyum manis bagaikan gula. Kise menghela nafas lega, merasa dirinya telah ditenangkan hanya dengan melihat sosok terlelap Kuroko—rasa marah ternyata bisa hilang dengan begini mudah. Tangannya menyingkap tirai kelambu pada ranjang, mengikatkannya ke tiang, lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping pria putih pucat yang tengah terbuai oleh mimpi. Jemarinya membelai rambut Kuroko lembut.

"Kau harus tau betapa cemburunya aku tadi."

Jemari Kise beralih turun pada bibir ranum Kuroko. Ia mendesis, ketika teringat bagaimana bibir ini mengecup orang lain selain dirinya. Jemarinya kembali bergerak kesamping wajah Kuroko, menyingkirkan helaian rambut biru muda kebelakang telinga.

Tanpa diduga Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memperlihatkan kulit lehernya yang putih—atau mungkin pucat—membuat Kise menyeringai kecil, "Kalau Akashicchi boleh mengapa aku tidak."

Bibirnya maju perlahan mendekati leher Kuroko mengalih tugaskan jemarinya untuk membelai leher putih pucat milik pria bernama depan Tetsuya.

Tidur Kuroko sedikit terusik ketika Kise tidak hanya membelai, namun mulai mengigit kecil.

Oh sial sepertinya gigitannya terlalu keras, karena kemudian kelopak mata penutup iris _aquamarine_ terbuka sedikit demi sedikit dan matanya langsung membulat.

"Kise-kun, astaga apa yang kau—"

Kise sontak membungkam suara Kuroko yang sedikit keras—tidak keras malah tapi cukup sampai mengirimkan bunyi getaran kepada seseorang dengan telinga seperti kelelawar.

Belum sempat Kise mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat, suara derap langkah seseorang yang mendekat membuat Kuroko menariknya keranjang. Menutupi dirinya dan Kise dengan selimut, tidak selang lama pintunya yang tidak terkunci terbuka keras, menampilkan seorang Butler dengan rambut klimis berkaca mata dan mimik khawatir masuk.

"Tuan! Ada apa?" Tanyanya panik, pandangannya menilik keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Kuroko pura-pura berguman karena mendengar suara keras. Tangannya menggosok kelopak matanya untuk menambahkan efek menyakinkan, "Hmm, ada apa?"

Ekspresi khawatir Butler berambut klimis itu berubah menjadi lega ketika tidak mendapati hal yang aneh diruangan majikannya. "Sepertinya anda hanya mengigau tuan, saya kira Tuan Kise menyusup kemari lagi sehingga mengganggu kenyamanan tuan. Maaf saya telah mengganggu tidur anda, saya permisi dulu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Aaah ya maaf mengganggu waktumu juga."

Dengan itu pintu tertutup. Kise menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut, mimik wajahnya yang terlihat lucu, "Memang aku ini penyusup apa, Butler menyebalkan ssu~"

"Jadi apa maksud Kise-kun kesini tengah malam?"

Kise mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kuroko, mencoba membuat dirinya sedekat mungkin. "Tadi Kurokocchi ngapain saja dengan Akashicchi?"

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko mendesah, tangannya digenggam begitu erat oleh Kise "Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi hanya jalan-jalan dipinggir danau."

Kise mengangkat alisnya tidak percaya, "Benarkah?"

Kuroko tercenung beberapa saat, antara segan memberitahukan kejadian yang sebenarnya ataupun ingin menyimpannya menjadi rahasia pribadi miliknya sendiri, "Baiklah aku bohong." Terdengar nafas tertahan dari Kise seolah terkejut. "Kami berciuman, maaf Kise-kun"

Kise ngelus pipi Kuroko halus, berusaha menenangkan perasaan bersalahnya. "Tidak apa Kurokocchi tidak apa, terimakasih sudah berkata jujur padaku."

Kuroko menatap Kise dengan pandangan berbinar, "Terimakasih Kise-kun karena tidak marah padaku." Senyum tipis Kuroko belum pernah terlihat semenawan itu.

Pria pirang tersenyum mengiyakan, ia berterimakasih sekali karena Kuroko mau mengaku. Tidak terbayangkan bila Kuroko sampai berbohong, siapa lagi yang harus ia percayai kalau begitu. Bahkan keluarga yang dari satu rahim saja tidak dapat dipercayai.

"Ngomong-ngomong bolehkan aku menciummu Kurokocchi?" Kise mengembangkan senyum jahilnya.

Kuroko berfikir sejenak hendak mengatakan tidak, "Anu Kise-kun—"

"Akashicchi saja boleh masa aku tidak?" potong Kise pongah.

"—baiklah, tapi—"

Perkataan Kuroko terhenti kita merasakan bibir Kise telah mendarat di miliknya. "Sterilisasi. Karena telah membiarkan bibirmu menyentuh orang lain selain diriku." Kecup sekali lagi. "Lalu ingat kau harus mendekati Akashicchi tapi juga harus menjaga jarak dengannya, Kurokocchi. Aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi."

"Lihat siapa yang cemburu?"

Kise merengut sebal, tangannya merengkuh pinggal Kuroko "Jangan berkata seperti itu dengan wajah datar ssu!"

Rasanya malam ini mereka berdua bisa melewatkan sisa malam ini dengan bahagia, damai, dan penuh harapan. Semoga saja semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan lancar.

.

_As long as we are together nothing will be impossible._

.

—**To Be Countinued—**

* * *

A/N: Chapter selanjutnya akan saya publish bulan depan ;D ini sepertinya nekat sekali buat ngepublish gara-gara ada KiKuro day yang baru saya sadari H+1 DX.

Happy KiKuro Day! /telat /ditimpukin

**Balesan untuk review~ (untuk yang memakai akun akan saya balas melalui pm :D)**

**MelonPan: Terimakasih lagi karena sudah membaca Melon-san juga terimakasih untuk perbaikan tanda bacanya, saya kebiasan ga pake titik diakhir dialog sih jadi keterusahan ehe-ehe /dilempar, akan saya perbaiki :D. Syukurlah kalau ternyata Kurokonya IC, Kuroko IC itu susah luar biasa buat saya DX. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih semoga bisa makin suka sama ceritanya :D.**

**Ayumi Kurosawa: Tidak apa-apa Ayumi-san :D saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah membaca ;D hihihihi semoga cinta terlarang mereka bisa bersatu ya XD aah saya selalu tunggu updateannya penasaran kebangetan ini, pokoknya setelah jadi langsung publish ya XD /maksa /digunting. Siap! ;D**

**Unknownwers: Hihihi tidak apa Unkownwers-san, ah terimakasih telah membaca :D siap lain kali saya akan lebih teliti untuk tanda baca XD untuk KiKuro karena mereka beda marga maka bisa nikah dan ga incest (ga tau sih kalau m/m hukumnya sama ga XD /ditendang, baru dijelasin temen sih ehe-ehe) sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah baca Unknownwers-san ;D**

**Akhir kata terimakasih banyak telah membaca fic ini sampai akhir,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe ;D**


	4. Kuroko: Offer

**Warning: Shoai. Possible Typo(s). AU. Genre yang entah apa. EYD kacau (ndak saya cek lagi). OOC to the max, dan para saudaranya yang lain. **

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya pinjam chara bang Tadatoshi karena saking cintanya sama Kurokocchi /melukkuroko.**

**Happy reading reader. Hope you like it ;D**

* * *

**Kuroko: Offer**

**By annpui**

* * *

Kuroko tidak memiliki ingatan masa lalu—masa kecil dimana ia tengah dipeluk dalam gendongan ibunda tercinta—yang ia punya adalah ingatan sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu pada musim semi yang hangat ia dibawa masuk kedalam sebuah mansion besar nan megah.

Ditambah sekelebat ingatan lain yang abstrak.

Dimulai dengan ingatan masa kecilnya didominasi oleh keceriaan, dan kegembiraan bersama saudara angkatnya Kise Ryouta—mencari ruang rahasia, mengganggu para maid yang sedang bekerja, pergi menyelinap keluar hanya untuk membeli sebuah waffle apple.

Selanjutnya, lagi-lagi hanya sekelebat ingatan, tentang ia dan Kise sedang bersembunyi di dalam lemari _oakwood_ bermaksud hendak mengejutkan ayah angkatnya, yang mana malah mereka berdua yang diberi kejutan dengan suara letusan ditambah dengan suara jeritan melengking.

Ingatan masa lalunya hanya itu.

Suatu hari ia pernah bertanya kepada Kise, apa yang pria kepala kuning itu ketahui tentang ingatan masa lalunya. Sayangnya pemilik pupil berwarna madu itu hanya menjawab, "Biarkan ingatan masa lalu Kurokocchi aku yang jaga. Semuanya."

Kadang Kuroko merasa tidak adil. Mengapa Kise boleh menjaga ingatan masa lalunya, sedangkan ia tidak boleh menjaga ingatan masa lalu Kise?

Sungguh tidak adil.

* * *

_Let me lock your past._

* * *

Siang itu Kuroko diundang pada jamuan minum teh di kediaman Akashi—melalui sebuah surat yang ia dapat dari George _Butler_nya, maka disilah ia duduk berhadapan dengan pemilik mata _heterochromia_ ditemani secangkir teh _Pettiagalla _ekstrak _Vanilla_—bagaimana Akashi bisa mengetahui teh kegemarannya?—menyesapnya anggun.

Tidak lupa hari ini ia membawa satu stel Tuxedo baru sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah mengotori milik Akashi—tentu saja ia tidak bilang bahwa sebenarnya Tuxedo itu telah hilang kemana dibuang oleh Kise. Sembari menikmati tehnya Kuroko mengamati Akashi dari ujung rambut lalu turun ke wajahnya.

Ia pria yang paling penuh percaya diri, itu adalah pendapat tersingkat yang paling bisa menggambarkan Akashi Seijurou di mata Kuroko. Segala hal dalam dirinya, hingga gerakan terkecil ketika Akashi menuangkan teh atau mengunyah _Scone_ yang dilapisi dengan _Berry Jam_, menyiratkan keangkuhan.

"Tetsuya aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, jadi boleh kah aku langsung ke inti dari pembicaraan ini?"

Kuroko mendongak, rambut biru mudanya tertimpa cahaya matahari yang menembus atap rumah kaca, membuat sebuah harmonisasi dengan matanya yang sejernih langit musim panas. Ia menatap kearah Akashi yang sudah berhenti menikmati kuenya ataupun mengecap tehnya. "Ya, tentu saja silahkan Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengeluarkan cerutunya, menghembuskan kepulan asap itu tenang. "Kau menarik, kau tau itu? Kau istimewa." Kuroko berkedip tidak paham. "Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku? Kurasa kau tidak akan rugi bila menikah denganku. Oke kurasa langsung menikah terlalu ekstrem, bagaimana jika bertungan? Tidak buruk bukan?"

Kuroko hampir membiarkan mulutnya ternganga mendengar kata-kata Akashi.

Akashi Seijurou dengan percaya diri menawarkan cinta, setengah memaksa, dan nyaris membuat jantung Kuroko tetsuya lepas dari tempatnya karena berdegup begitu kencang. Jika orang lain yang mengatakan hal seperti itu Kuroko akan langsung mengucapkan kata penolakan, lain ceritanya dengan orang yang berada dihadapannya saat ini, ia hanya bisa terperangah tidak percaya.

"Maaf tapi mengapa?" kalimat tersebut yang akhirnya keluar setelah lidahnya kelu mendadak.

Akashi mendengus lucu, "Aku menyukaimu, alasan itu ku rasa cukup untuk menjelaskannya."

Kuroko benar-benar tidak habis pikir mendengar penawaran Akashi. Bukan karena mereka baru saja bertemu—hal itu sudah biasa terjadi pada masanya—hanya saja ia begitu takjub melihat bola mata Akashi yang tidak ada sebersit pun keraguan disana.

"Ano, Akashi-kun... aku—"

Perkataannya terhenti, tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya. Kise tidak akan suka dengan ini, benci malah. Tapi, bukankah ini hal yang menguntungkan untuk mendekati Akashi, mencari titik lemahnya? Namun kenapa kini ia merasa tidak rela?

Kuroko tidak menemukan jawabannya, ia menggenggam gagang cangkir teh di dalam tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan. Mengabaikan tatapan mata Akashi yang menyerupai magnet. "Berikan aku sedikit waktu."

* * *

Kuroko membuka pintu rumahnya saat jam telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam—suasana heningnya mansion dan gemuruh petir diluar menyambutnya—semua itu dikarenakan Akashi menahannya untuk tinggal lebih lama. Bahkan surai merah itu menawarkannya untuk menginap, hanya saja Kuroko masih cukup waras untuk menolak tidak ingin mendapatkan amukan Kise dikeesokan harinya.

Ia mendapati cahaya-cahaya hangat membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Tanpa disadari ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok kakaknya, "sepertinya Kise-kun sudah tidur." Ia berguman sendiri.

Padahal ia ingin sekali membicarakan tawaran yang baru saja Akashi berikan dengan Kise—ia telah berjanji untuk tidak main rahasia-rahasian—sayang sepertinya hal itu harus diundur hingga esok hari.

Maka ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tidurnya, mengganti stelan perginya dengan gaun tidur, berdoa dan menutupkan mata secara perlahan.

Tidak sampai lima menit ia terbang ke alam mimpi, Kuroko terjaga ketika suara jeritan terdengar masuk kedalam gendang telinganya mengalahkan hujan petir diluar sana—betapa kini mansion tempat ia tinggal tidak lebih buruk daripada rumah hantu. Segera ia ambil mantel tidurnya dan lilin, berjalan tergesa menyelusuri lorong gelap mansion.

Padahal sudah lama sekali hal seperti ini tidak terjadi, jika dihitung sudah tiga tahun semenjak terakhir kali ia mendengarnya.

Ia mengetuk daun pintu perlahan, menanyakan keadaan seseorang di dalam sana. "Kise-kun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hanya rintik air hujan diluar sana yang menjawab, Kuroko menurunkan tuas pintu menghasilkan derit khas. Matanya menangkap sosok Kise tengah meringkuk di sudut ranjang, "Kise-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroko mencoba kembali menanyakan keadaannya.

Tetap bergeming tanpa jawaban, Kuroko mencoba mendekat pelan, mengelus puncak rambut Kise dengan lembut, "Tenanglah Kise-kun tidak akan ada yang menyakiti kita, jadi—"

"—mata itu terus melotot kearahku Kurokocchi, aku tidak tahan lagi." Kise berkata terpatah-patah, badannya gemetar ketakutan. "—mata itu kemudian milirik kearahmu seolah ingin merebutmu dariku—"

Kuroko tidak merespon, paham tanpa bertanya. Kise selalu dihantui mimpi yang sama setiap kali ia gelisah—mata tajam melotot, mencoba merebutmu, seringai mengerikan—dan kini yang Kuroko bisa lakukan adalah memeluk saudaranya menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke alam mimpi—setidaknya ketika kise berada dipelukannya ia tidak pernah bermimpi buruk.

Andaikan Kise mau membagi sedikit masa lalu mereka maka ia tidak harus menanggung beban ini sendiri—menyebabkan Kuroko merasa bersalah karenanya. Ia menghela nafas, ia telah memutuskan, tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya—harapannya hanya satu, Kise bisa terlepas dari mimpi buruk itu.

"Kurokocchi..." Kuroko merasakan sepasang tangan kokoh memeluknya.

"Ya Kise-kun?"

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu," Kini lebih erat. "jadi berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku."

"Baik, Kise-kun."

Namun sepertinya Kuroko adalah seorang pembohong besar, karena sekitar tiga hari kemudian, Kuroko mengiyakan penawaran Akashi, menjadi tunangan dari keluarga Akashi Seijurou. Sejak hari itu pula peringai Kise Ryouta berubah drastis.

**—To Be Countinued—**

* * *

A/N: Halo readercchy semua~ teehee~ maafkan karena updatenya lama sekali, kuliah ini menyita waktuku~ /nangisgulingguling /kokjadicurcol. Dan karena saya tiba-tiba jadi dong-dong efek dari bergelut dengan akuntansi dan statistika, maaf bila chapter ini absurd to the max DX /nangismelukkuroko. saya juga nyatakan fic ini bakal lama updatenya, gomene DX

Oh iya betewe saya sudah tentukan untuk ending fic ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan nanti XD oh iya saya juga mengadakan polling pairing untuk cerita cinta segiti tiga (lagi), adakah yang mau memberikan suara? XD

**Balesan untuk review~**

**Himesama: terimakasih telah membaca Himesama XD untuk pair terus ikuti ceritanya ya XD /ditendangkejurang.**

**anon-san: tidak apa-apa kok, anon-san menyempatkan diri memberikan review saja saya sudah senang sekali XD terus ikuti lanjutannya ya~**

**Akhir kata terimakasih banyak telah membaca fic ini sampai akhir,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe ;D**


	5. Akashi: Daddy's Job

**Warning: Shoai. Possible Typo(s). AU. Genre gado-gado. EYD kacau (ndak saya cek lagi). OOC to the max, dan para saudaranya yang lain. **

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya pinjam charanya bang Tadatoshi.**

**Happy reading reader. Hope you like it ;D**

* * *

**Akashi: Daddy's Job**

**By annpui**

* * *

Dulu sewaktu kecil Akashi selalu bertanya dalam hati, apa sebenarnya pekerjaan orang tuanya?

"Ayah apa pekerjaanmu? Mengapa kau selalu pulang menjelang pagi dengan wajah yang kusut?"

"Pekerjaanku adalah mengawal ratu. Tentu saja kau tau hal itu bukan Seijurou?"

—_a little Akashi too smart to be fooled, _ia sebenarnya telah mengendus suatu ketidak wajaran tentang pekerjaan ayahnya sedari lama. Ketidaksengajaan bisa dibilang.

Pernah suatu hari di tengah malam yang sunyi dimana hanya terdengar dengkuran burung hantu di seberang hutan sana, ia terbangun oleh panggilan alam. Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia terhuyung keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

Saat ia melintas melewati kamar orang tuanya**—**yang mana tidak tertutup rapat, menyisakan sedikit celah untuk diintip**—**lampu di dalam sana tengah hidup. "_Ah__, daddy __must have just __got home from work._" Ia menguap tanpa berniat sedikitpun menyambut kepulangan ayahnya sampai,

**Pcak!****—**_hell_, kenapa ada air menggenang di tempat seperti ini? Sepertinya ia harus memarahi para maid esok hari karena tidak telaten dalam membersihkan rumah. Tapi tunggu? Basah ini basah yang lengket? Air tidak seharusnya lengket, licin mungkin iya namun lengket tidak.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menemukan noda merah disana. Kembali ia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, mengintip diam-diam ke dalam kamar orang tuanya**—**_Naugthy Akashi__, __how __can __he __eavesdrop his parents_?

"Apakah berhasil hun?" terdengar suara lembut ibunya berbisik seolah takut ada yang mendengarkan**—**kenyataannya memang ada yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka, _her own son_**—**terimakasih untuk pendengarannya yang tajam, ia masih bisa mendengar suara bisikan ibunya.

"_Of course dear, what i can not do?"_

"_None."_

Lalu mereka saling berbagi ciuman**—**Akashi mengeryit muak melihat kemesraan yang sedang berlangsung dihadapannya, "Eww..."

"Jadi berapa orang lagi yang harus kau buru?"

_Hunt? _

"Hanya satu orang lagi dan ia sulit untuk dilacak."

_Track__?_

"Ada dugaan?"

_Allegation?_

"Ada, namun aku tidak yakin. Dia... " perkataan ayahnya terhenti, menggantung di pangkal tenggorokan.

Akashi tidak mengerti kenapa perkataan ayahnya terhenti, yang ia mengerti hanyalah gerakan tangan ibunya yang sedang mengelus puncak kepala ayahnya berusaha menenangkan.

* * *

**Berulang kali Akashi bertanya hal yang sama, "Apa pekerjaanmu ayah?"**

**Yang dijawab juga dengan hal yang sama berulang kali, "Pengawal ratu."**

* * *

Akashi kecil sangat menyukai salah seorang partner kerja ayahnya, sangat menyukainya. Ia terbiasa memanggil teman ayahnya itu _Mr and Mrs __Sonne__. _

_Mr Sonne _merupakan Seorang pria dewasa dengan pandangan mata jenaka, senyumannya yang ramah dapat membuat hati siapapun jadi menghangat, juga jangan lupa dengan lawakan yang lucu! Oh well, meski kadang tidak lucu sama sekali**—**_but __he's __really __funny__, __Akashi __rarely __found the__ adults like __Mr __Sonne._

_Mrs __Sonne__, _tidak berbeda jauh dengan sifat suaminya, katakanlah _Mrs Sonne_ adalah duplikat dari _Mr Sonne, _yang membedakannya mungkin hanya sifat istrinya yang sedikit lebih kalem.

"Sei-chan,"

Ah, bagaimana panggilan untuk anak perempuan itu terdengar menyenangkan di telinga Akashi**—**bila orang lain memanggilnya seperti itu tidak akan pikir dua kali Akashi akan langsung menganiyayanya sampai mati.

"_Yes Mr Sonne?" _ Akashi berhenti sejenak melahap _blueberry chesse cake_ sebagai kudapan _afternoon tea_nya hari ini.

_Mr Sonne_ biasanya dua minggu sekali akan berkunjung ke kediaman Akashi pada pagi hari ataupun sore hari**—**membicarakan pekerjaan dengan ayahnya tentu saja**—**bila sore hari _Mr Sonne_ selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menikmati teh _Earl Grey _dan kadang _Darjeeling_ bersamanya.

"Hari ini anakku akan pulang," ia tersenyum menatap dengan pancaran kebahagiaan.

"Anak anda yang bersekolah di St. Clare?"

"Ya! Kau pasti akan menyukainya, walau harus ku bilang ia sedikit berisik." Pria dewasa itu terkekeh, satu gigitan kecil _fruit sandwich_ masuk kedalam tenggorokannya. "Bertemanlah baik dengannya ya Sei-chan."

"Tenang saja kami akan berteman baik _Mr Sonne._" Ia tersenyum manis bagaikan kembang gula.

Kini Akashi kecil tengah menduga-duga bagaimana rupa calon temannya itu. Apakah ia memiliki senyum yang menawan seperti Mr Sonne? Apakah ia suka bergurau? Apakah ia baik hati? Apakah ia pendiam? Tentunya tidak, Mr Sonne baru saja mengatakan anaknya berisik.

* * *

**_By the way, _Akashi menyukai orang pendiam, tapi bukan berarti ia benci orang berisik.**

* * *

Malam musim panas tahun itu adalah malam paling mencekam yang pernah Akashi kecil tahu. Dibalik selimut tipisnya ia dapat mendengar para maid memekik ketakutan dan suara,

**Bang!****—**terdengar dimana-mana.

_For God's sake__, __what __is really going on __in this home? _

Beberapa menit lalu ibu Akashi masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menyuruhnya untuk tidak berisik dan diam di dalam kamarnya, dijawabnya dengan anggukan setengah tidak mengerti**—**tentu saja ia tidak mengerti baru saja dirasa kelopak matanya tertutup beberapa menit, ia langsung dikejutkan oleh suara **Bang! **Keras.

Perampokkah yang datang ke tepatnya? _Could it be? _tapi entah kenapa Akashi tidak yakin. Apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam rumahnya lebih dari sekedar perampokan.

Mendadak telinganya awas mendengar suara dentuman sepatu mencumbu lantai di balik pintu kamarnya. Dentuman suara itu makin mendekat,

**Tump**, _tump_, tump**—**Akashi membungkam mulutnya rapat menggunakan kedua telapak tangan, bahkan ia menahan nafas, takut bila deru nafasnya terdengar.

**Kriet—**derit pintu terdengar, jantung Akashi kini bersiap melompot dari tempatnya.

**Tump**, _tump_, tump**—**sepatu itu! Orang itu semakin mendekat kearahnya! Ia semakin membungkam mulutnya menekannya serapat mungkin.

Waktu terasa bejalan begitu lambat**—**_i'm gonna die right now_**—**tanpa sadar ia telah meluncurkan kata doa dari mulutnya.

_Help! mommy! daddy! _Akashi menutup matanya rapat._  
_

Hening sejenak.

Masih memejamkan matanya, ia mungucapkan kata-kata doa terakhir hingga selimut yang sedang menelengkupinya tertarik keatas perlahan, sangat perlahan, memunculkan sesosok pria dewasa dengan pakaian serba hitam mengenakan topeng hitam yang hanya menyisakan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna kuning ke emasan. _"I found you,"_

Akashi memekik, berusaha lari dari siapapun orang dewasa mengerikan yang saat ini mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan kirinya**. ** Lututnya lemas. Ia takut, sangat takut, teramat takut.

Ia melawan, mencoba menendang selangkangan orang dewasa itu, juga mencoba mengigit tangan yang menahannya, dan tidak berhasil.

"Wow, mata merahmu indah sekali." Pria itu menarik paksa wajah Akashi mendekat kearahnya. "Aku suka mata merahmu, boleh ku minta?"

Suara jeritan penolakan Akashi terdengar begitu keras, dan semakin keras ketika sebelas mata Akashi dicabut secara paksa dari tempatnya, menyisakan sebuah lubang dibalik kelompak mata.

* * *

**"Ayah, _Mr Sonne_ bilang mata merahku ini begitu indah."**

* * *

Pagi harinya ia telah tebangun di rumah sakit, disambut oleh rasa pedih yang dalam. Ia meringis tertahan meraba mata kirinya**—**sumber dari rasa sakitnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu menyadari ruangan dimata kirinya kini telah kosong, bolong, tak berisi.

Akashi menangis terisak, meratapi mata merah indahnya tidak akan pernah utuh kembali.

Semakin menjadi ketika ayahnya datang dan memeluknya erat berkata dengan suara parau berat, "Seijurou, kini kita tinggal berdua."

Demi langit dan bumi, Akashi mengutuk orang yang telah membuatnya menjadi tersiksa seperti ini. Membuat apa yang ia miliki menjadi tidak lengkap.

Ia mengutuk pemilik mata kuning ke emasan itu.

Akashi berjanji ia akan melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. Kepada orang yang telah mengambil mata kirinya dan ibunya. Ia tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan orang itu. Tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

_Never._

"Ayah aku benci, aku benci orang yang telah berlaku jahat pada kita. Benci. Benci. Benci."

Ayahnya kemudian tersenyum hambar sembari menjulurkan sebuah _revolver _model _colt peacekeeper(1) _berkaliber 44 berisi lima sampai tujuh peluru. "Kalau begitu ayo kita balas, juga meminta ganti rugi atas mata merahmu dengan mata kuning emas milik _Mr Sonne _yang indah."

Ruangan putih bersih itu adalah saksi bisu ketika seorang Akashi Seijurou yang manis telah lenyap.

"Baik."

—**To Be Continued—**

* * *

A/N: Hai readercchy selamat pagi~ maafkan updatenya yang supeeeeer lama ini dan juga tidak tentu. Hari libur saya dimonopoli sama ospek jurusan /sobs /kenapajadi curcol.

Chapter ini bisa dibilang kilas balik masa lalu Akashi~ di cerita ini saya buat mata dwi warnanya akashi itu bukan mata bawaan lahir huahahaha /evilslaugh /maafkansayaakashisama. Ada yang tahu siapa itu Mr Sonne? Ya betul sekali! /ditabok /belumjugadijawab, Sonne dalam bahasa jerman artinya matahari ;D (eh saya tidak tahu benar atau salah, saya menggunakan jasa google translate sih tehee~)

**Balesan untuk review:**

**anon-san: terimakasih telah membaca anon-san **** apakah sekarang sudah panjang? Semoga sudah ya hihihi**

**no name: aaaaa terimakasih no name-san XD maafkan saya karena updatenya lama DX**

* * *

Footnote:

colt peacekeeper(1): Revolver jenis lama (pertama) yang pengisian pelurunya dimasukan satu persatu.


End file.
